Resistant
by Agent Adina
Summary: Ardiana is a vampire who kills her own kind, but now Dracula has returned and she have to inform Van Helsing about Dracula purposely, what will be if she meet Dracula.... again? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected news

A young woman dressed in black pants, knee-high boots and leather jacket walked briskly through the Vatican. Her glowing green eyes had a dangerous look as she continued to walk, trying to find Cardinal to inform him about the horrified news, but horrified only for the Holy Order. The man in all red came out from the corner.

"Cardinal!" the woman said loudly.

"Ardiana?" he said with some disappointment. "How dare you to come in the God's house!" he hissed angrily.

Ardiana just made a face. "Look, I haven't much time to argue with you," she said calmly. "All I need is to talk with Gabriel Van Helsing, IMMEDATLY!"

"What do you want from him?" he asked her.

"I want to tell to him some news" she replied impatiently.

Cardinal looked at her and turned away. "He returned from Transylvania two days ago and finally killed Count Dracula, so he is very tired and doesn't want to be interrupted." He said calmly not even looking at her, just continuing to walk toward the door. Ardiana noticed that, she knew that Cardinal hated her too much.

"Well I wanted just to say that your beloved Count returned to this fucking Earth two days ago..." she said rather indifferently. He turned around and gave her shocked expression.

"What did you say?"

"I said that Casanova has returned." she said with disgusting look.

"Follow me." And with this words they both went under the ground, where was their secret laboratory.

When everybody saw Ardiana they were staring at her like the pray at the hunter. They were afraid of her very much, but in their eyes was not only fear but the lust as well. Her black clothes, light brown, thick, mid-back, wavy hair and seductive green eyes gave her enchanting but at the same time dangerous look. Yes, she was that beautiful and deadly.

Suddenly she noticed Van Helsing, sitting at the table and talking with Carl. A Hurted look on his face. Anna's death has broken his heart into pieces.

"Van Helsing!" she called him like she was going to ask him for a duel.

"Ardiana." he hissed softly at her. He stood up and went toward her.

"Don't worry Gabriel I'm not going to kill you." she teased him.

"I am not afraid of you!" he said angrily. Ardiana just laughed at his words.

"Pity that you haven't seen your face when we first mat." she laughed. Van Helsing compressed his fits.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing more that to tell you that Dracula has returned from Hell and now he is unstoppable..." she said in a pleasant voice "... because Lucifer didn't want to see him in Hell."

"Why?" Van Helsing finally said calmly.

" For the simple reason..." she chuckled. "Dracula is too charming and when Lucifer brought girls to himself..." she suddenly stopped. "... I think you know why..." she glared at him, strange pain and anger in her eyes.

"Guess..." he whispered.

"Well, Lucifer couldn't have sex with them because all of them wanted Dracula." she smirked.

When Ardiana finished her sentence she turned around from Van Helsing, took off her jacket and sat in front of him.

"But wha..." he wanted to ask her about something, when suddenly noticed slightly red lines on her neck, going down her spine.

"Where did you get this...?" he pointed at the lines with confuse expression. Van Helsing didn't understand why she didn't heal herself completely, she was a vampire and this creatures could heal their wounds.

Ardiana noticed that and stood up quickly, putting on her jacket.

"It is none of your biusness!" she said firmly. She put on her jacket and begun to walk toward the door.

"You have to go to Transylvania, if you want to die... and if don't ..." she stopped and turned around to meet his gaze. "You must forget him, because if you try to kill him, he will kill you this time." She said without worry.

"Mark my words..." she whispered mostly to herself and went away, leaving confused Van Helsing who was thinking only about his revenge against Dracula.


	2. Fights at night

Sitting alone in the bar and completely lost in her own thoughts. Ardiana was full of hate, anger, pain and lust. She was like an animal and everybody around was her prays. But she had to forget about this feelings because that was so powerful that it fed her darkest side. And this darkest side could lead her only to Lucifer. God! How she hated him!

So sitting in the corner, she begun to think about Van Helsing. She knew that Van Helsing would go to Transylvania and without any doubts Dracula would kill him.

God he is so stupid... she thought to herself , ...Dracula will tear him into pieces.. and what will be next? Thousands of demons will walk around and kill everything? And Dracula will fuck every woman in this fucking Earth?! O! Lucifer I hate you!!!... This thoughts killed her inside. She knew that Lucifer has brought back Dracula purposely, not only because of his charm and sexual aura but for something else. And for what she didn't know...

She wanted to think aboutit, when suddenly some man with blond hair and blue eyes interrupted her thoughts. He was rather handsome and had strong-build body, but she saw in him only lustful and stupid creature. She new what was coming...

"Hey baby, come with me, such a beautiful creature can't be without a partner... at night." He said wolfishly, looking at her up and down. "Come on, you won't regret about this night, I think you're very passionate in bed." He whispered into her ear, running his hands between her breast.

" Get off your fucking hands from me or I'll tear them from your body." She hissed dangerously, standing up from the table, dangerous look in her eyes.

"Oh, you're hot thing, I think it will be interesting to lie between your legs." With this words he grabbed her by the ass and wanted kiss her, how suddenly without any warring Ardiana grabbed him between his legs so hard that he cried out of pain so loudly that everyone turned around to see what was happening.

" I think I can remove your fucking balls right now." she cooed seductively.

"No please, don't do that! I beg you!" he begged her with pitiful eyes.

This situation made Ardina to laugh. "A minute ago you wanted me. And now, you refuse to lie between my legs?" she chuckled darkly. "How cute..."

" I won't touch you anymore, I swear you!" he pleaded.

"I think I know how can I be sure of that..." And with this words she released him. The man sighed with relief and wanted to turn away from her when suddenly she punched him between his legs so hard that he fell down on the floor and even couldn't hissed from such a strong pain.

All women in the bar laughed at this scene and were very pleased. But all men took step back with fear when Ardiana came out from bar with satisfy.

The night was very dark. The sky was covered with clouds and nothing could be seen. But the strangest thing was that only the moon could be seen from clouds. Ardiana loved such a weather , it reminded her about those good times when she was just an immortal, but not cursed vampire. She hated herself for being vampire and because of that she killed her own kind.

So walking alone at night, she was looking for a horse. In the dark corner of the some house two black horse could be seen. She wanted to take one of them, but some horrible screams interrupted her. Woman's screams... She decided to find out what was that. When Ardiana came in she couldn't believe her own eyes. Three vampires were raping one girl!. The girl maybe seventeen years old lied on the table with fucking bastard between her legs, when meanwhile others vampires licked her blood on her body. They beat her furiously with some strange satisfy and took her over and over again.

This scene made Ardiana sick and she decided to finish their fun.

" Hey bastards!" she called them. They momentary noticed her and left poor body.

"Having fun?" she asked calmly, taking her sword from her waist.

"Oh Ardiana?" they said with sadistic smile, a hint of lust in their eyes. "We see that Lucifer haven't teach you how to speak with men" one of the vampires told. He was rather tall with brown short hair, pale skin and dark eyes.

" And I see you still work on Dracula." she said knowingly.

"Yes you're right..."

" And tell me how does it feel to work on this bastard and lie near his legs, Drake?" she asked him bravely, taking one step toward them.

Drake with two other vampires glared at her with fury. " I think we must teach you how to respect others..." he hissed at her sharply.

"So let's dance!" she laughed.

And with this words she begun to fight furiously with them. She killed two vampires with easy, but with Drake it was very difficult, cause he was one of the best fighters of Eastern Europe and best Dracula's friends.

They fought so hard that Ardiana begun to feel weak in her body. She hadn't fed in a while, so she begun to lose her strengths. But she wasn't going to give up this duel. And she with the last strength took one swift step and punched him into the heart. Drake collapsed on the floor and said some words in Romanian that Ardiana didn't understand what he was saying. So she decided to walk away with sure that he had to turn into ash. But suddenly Drake got up and took the knife from his right leg and threw it at her back. Strange? Why this little thing made Ardiana fell on the ground and hissed in pain? On this knife was some poison that could harm horrible pain only to Ardiana. This was the only one thing from what she could be paralyzed.

When Drake threw it at Ardiana, the knife pierced her back. Drake thought that she would fall, but she suddenly took a silver stake and threw it at him in return. The stake pierced his head and Drake turned to ash.

Now the poison on the knife was in Ardiana's body and she begun to faint. The pain was unbearable and she fell down on the floor. Her eyes begun to close when she suddenly heard familiar voice.

"ARDIANA!"

And everything went dark...


	3. A bad dream and The adventure has begun

_Ardiana was pinned against a stone wall, her arms were chained to the walls opposite of her body, forcing her to stand. She had wires and tubes piercing what appeared to be every inch of her body. She could feel herself growing weaker with every moment, it became harder and harder to heal herself. A silver plated whip broke at her back, tearing the already tender flesh and she cried out in untold agony as the silver infected her flesh, the dragon's blood was into her system, not allowing her to heal the wounds. Every time the whip cracked, Ardiana could feel it, but didn't scream at all, she was too tired of it... Her hair was down and matted to her face with blood and sweat. Her eyes were bloodshot. _

_"Well, well..." said some dark, thick voice, "I see we're getting tired?"_

_The man was standing in front of her. His brown long hair was down on his shoulders, he has slightly tanned skin. His strong built body showed his strong muscles, but his eyes were deep, rich red. Lucifer. He was dressed in nothing but black leather pants and in his hands was whip, all in blood._

_"I have broken my pet at last..." he said with big triumph in his voice._

_" What's the matter Ardiana, you can't fight anymore?" he asked her, touching her face gently_

_"Take off of me your fucking hands! You mother-fucking-man-beach-whore! Or I'll castrate you!" she screamed at him with her last strength._

_" Oh, still so stubborn!" she said loudly and with swift move hit her with such a big strength that the chains, which held her, broken and Ardiana fall down and couldn't even move._

_Lucifer took one step toward her and punched her into the stomach. Ardiana groaned from pain, she couldn't take it anymore._

_"Tell that I'm your master." he said calmly._

_"Fuck you!" Ardiana answered him._

_"Hm? Wrong answer..."He punched her again into the stomach. Ardiana screamed again in agony._

_" You'll never have me again, you fucking bastard!" she screamed at him like unteam animal with his last breath._

_" You think so?" he chuckled, lying on top of her, "I think I'll do it right no" he said richly._

_Ardiana's eyes widened as she realized what was coming._

_"No! No! GET OFF OF ME! She cried out, struggling as hard as she could. _

**_"No! No!" Ardiana screamed in reality. _**

**_"Ardiana wake up!" said the woman sitting near her. _**

**_"Ardiana?" the woman called again. Ardiana was asleep on the bed. She groaned in her sleep and noticed how her hands clenched to the fitted sheet on the matters and her back arched slightly._**

**_"Ardiana?" she called again, but Ardiana still wasn't waking up. _**

**_"Ardiana!" the woman called again but this time louder. That woke her up. Her eyes suddenly snapped open and sighed in relief, understanding that it was just a nightmare... again. Then she looked up at the woman, who was sitting beside her and embraced her with untold happy._**

**_" Oh God, Victoria what are you doing here? How did you find me?" she asked her, standing up from the bed and putting her clothes._**

**_Victoria was a tall, beautiful woman with long black hair. Her eyes was very brown and contrasting beautifully with her pale skin. She was very elegant and graceful, but very fragile. She was an English vampire._**

**_"Well you know, I came from London yesterday and decided to have a walk at such a beautiful night, and knowing how you like troubles..." she teased her and continued,"... I've heard suddenly some screams and then sound of swords and I thought maybe there was you, and I wasn't mistaken. When I came in, I saw how you threw at the man a silver stake and then fainted. It was because of dragon's blood on the knife. And I took you to the hotel, to take care of you." she finished. Victoria was like a sister to Ardiana and loved her like a sister._**

**_" You're my angel, Victoria. Thanks a lot." Ardiana embraced her once more. _**

**_Ardiana put on her clothes and took all her weapons and wanted to go away when Victoria suddenly stopped her. _**

**_" Van Helsing went to Transylvania to kill Dracula and I think you know what Dracula will do to him this time." Victoria informed her with sadness and worry. She was attracted to Van Helsing in some way and she didn't want him to die._**

**_For Ardiana it wasn't a surprise, she knew how stubborn Van Helsing was. And she knew that at this time Dracula wouldn't fail. _**

**_" I am going to Transylvania right now! And I'll try to stop Van Helsing from very stupid mistake." she said stubbornly and was walking toward the door how suddenly Victoria grabbed her hand._**

**_" Have you heard story about Dracula?" she asked worryingly, very serious expression on her face. But Ardiana just laughed at this. _**

**_"About this Casanova, who can't live day without sex? Of course I've heard! And I think there is not enough place in his pants for his fucking organ." she laughed. But for Victoria it was not funny, she felt that for Ardiana something would change after this job._**

**_"Ardiana I'm very seriously. He is the most handsome man on this earth, he is the Master of Seduction, and he can seduce all wom..." Victoria couldn't finish her sentence how Ardiana hissed at her deadly._**

**_"I'm not all woman, Victoria. And you know very well that nobody can seduce me. And I don't know what fucking handsome he is, I've never seen him, but even the Master of Seduction can't seduce me. I HATE MAN! THEY ARE ALL FUCKING PIGS!" She screamed in fury. But Victoria wasn't afraid of her, she didn't even move away she just embraced her tightly, afraid of losing her._**

**_"Ardiana I'm afraid for you. He is too powerful. And you know what Lucifer has installed in you." she reminded her. And Ardiana suddenly remembered what Lucifer had installed in her. There was one thing, only one thing because of what she could be seduced. But that thought didn't bother Ardiana, cause she was sure that nobody could seduce her even if they knew that secret, because even Lucifer couldn't do it, Ardiana was too stubborn, wild and unteam._**

**_"Don't worry, Victoria. I'll be fine..." And with that words she kissed her forehead and lived, leaving Victoria in the dark room._**

**_Ardiana couldn't even imagine with what she would face. Not only with adventures, troubles and difficulties, but with a deadly and dangerous temptation and love that would change her life forever...

* * *

_**

Yes! I finally update. Oh God! I'm finally having good times. I have won Germany championship. Please review and I think the next chapter I'll wright tomorrow! But I don't guarantee it... 


	4. New news and the story of Ardiana

**New news and the story of Ardiana**

"Master, he was killed by a woman." Two vampires was standing in front of Dracula, looking

on the floor, not dare to look in his eyes. In their faces was unquestionable fear, they knew all too well what Dracula was capable of.

"We don't know who is she, but we know only that she is a vampire..." one of the vampires said, his voice was like a whisper.

"What?" Dracula laughed with disbelieve. "You want to say that some vampire, A WOMAN, killed one of the best worriers in Eastern Europe?"

Dracula couldn't believe that women were capable of killing worriers, especially like Drake was. He thought that women could be useful only for sex and nothing more. For Dracula they were nothing more than a play thing, of course he remembered Anna Valerious, she was a worrier but she was not very good in fencing, but she was rather physically strong but not enough...

"A woman..." he smirked.

Suddenly another vampire stormed in the dark room. He was breathing heavily.

"Master I have two important thing to say..." he breathed.

Dracula quickly forgot about his thoughts.

"What's matter?" he asked carelessly.

"Van Helsing has arrived to Transylvania, he is in Visceria."

Dracula smirked wickedly at this great news, at last he would have his revenge on his greatest enemy.

"And the other, that Drake was killed by Ardiana..."

Dracula's face turned from utter satisfaction to shock and wonder.

"What?" he asked half in disbelieved. "Ardiana? Ardiana... Valerious?" he whispered mostly to himself. "She is alive after Hell?"

The vampire nodded.

Dracula smirked, he knew the story about this women.

The first daughter of Boris Valerious. Ardiana had betrayed her family because of some vampire, his name was Eldar, actually Lucifer's servant. She was in love with this vampire, but she didn't know that he was the creature of the night, and one day Eldar came to her and said that Lucifer catched him, and he would kill him if no one went to Hell for Eldar. Ardiana was just twenty years old and she was just naive. She loved him too much and didn't want to lose him. And when she went to Hell, she had found out that it was a trap. That Eldar was a vampire and he never really loved her, that Lucifer needed one of the Valerious to become a vampire, maybe some originally vampire. After this day Ardiana's heart was broken, SHE's become hollow completely. She trusted Eldar, she LOVED him more than life, she gave him her virginity, she betrayed her family! She had lost her life for this bastard! In this day in Hell she was raped by Lucifer and Eldar, was turned into vampire and terribly beaten for castrating Lucifer. She begun to hate men and never give love a chance. She was sure that a real love wasn't exist. Her love killed her. For her all men were just a play thing, they were always thinking about one thing... sex. She killed vampires very often only because of her accident with Eldar. She had become fiery, hollow, selfish, rude, dangerous and deadly seductive. She hated herself for betrayal her family. She was a single of the Valerious who had betrayed the family in that way, she was cursed and was sure that God would never forgive her for that stupid, deadly mistake.

Dracula was sitting in his throne, completely lost in this story. He had never seen her, but had heard from stories how incredible she was, how beautiful, how seductive, wild and unteam. He liked such a type, it was like a challenge. Dracula begun to wonder what it would be like to find her, but his thoughts were interrupted.

"And by the way Ardiana is coming to Transylvania, she will be here in one day."

Dracula smiled. How he liked when his prays came to him. First he would kill Van Helsing and then he would find Ardiana...

"It seems that the prey is coming to me be itself..." he whispered.

But Dracula couldn't imagine that this pray of his would change his life and would bring terrible suffering and problems...

* * *

**At last I update! Sorry for that long, I just haven't free time now. Well Ardiana soon will be in Transylvania... poor Dracula he can't even imagine what a difficult time he will have... hee-hee. I hope you like it!**


	5. a fail attemp and captured

**Fail attempt and captured**

"In the name of God open this door..."

Van Helsing stood before the door to Castle Dracula. All his thoughts were about that night when he killed Anna.

Nobody was in the Valerious manor. There was as quit as in the a grave. Lifeless and dark castle... Bitter memories begun to play in Van Helsing mind: the kiss, the plan and death...

The terrible guilt and pain was in his heart. He couldn't understand why, why he had to vanquish evil? Why he had lost his love? Why he had to suffer that much? But now his thoughts were only about revenge. If he had killed Dracula once, he would be able to kill him the third time...

But the question about the past were tearing him inside. Dracula told him that it was he who murdered him, they were friends, partners... What happened between them?

But now Gabriel didn't want to think about it, he had to kill this bastard for Anna, because of him he had lost her... at least Gabriel thought so.

(Transition)

Ardiana was walking thorough the silent and dark corridors in the Valerious Manor. She remembered... She remembered how she played with dad in this corridors when she was a child, she remembered her mother, and little Velkan when he was only one month, her endless training.

This memories were like a stake in the heart. How could she betray her family because of her stupid feelings? She was so happy with her family, even knowing that the next day could be the last day.

In her face appeared a small smile as she was thinking about those times... But it didn't matter now. It was gone, and her fault that she'd lost it and she blamed only herself for loosing it.

At last Ardiana reached the painting. How could they be so stupid? They have been looking for Castle Dracula for four century and it was under therie nose.

"We were fools..." she whispered to her self, going through the mirror.

(Transition)

Van Helsing was standing in Castle Dracula. It was like the time when he was there with Anna. But the only difference was that there were no dead Dracula's children on the floor.

"I know you're here Dracula!" Van Helsing screamed loudly, going carefully through the dark castle. It was bright in there, there were big candles with fire, so for Gabriel's relief he could see everything.

"Well, well, well, my old friend Gabriel..." a dark voice came from the back. Van Helsing turned around and took his gun, thinking that Dracula was behind him, but he wasn't there.

"Come out and fight like a man!" he challenged. The fury was written on Gabriel's face and it as a mistake, cause he wouldn't be able to control hisself and that meant troubles and maybe death.

"Like a man?" Dracula laughed from behind " Dear Gabriel I think it is you who must fight like a man..."

Van Helsing quickly turned around to see Dracula. And there he was in all his glory. He hadn't changed at all. He was dressed in all black as usual, his raven, silk hair were pulled into infamous ponytail with those rebellious strands of his defiant hair that hang in his flawless face. His ear were adorned with a pair of gold hoops. But the only difference was that his aura was more powerful and thick. Van Helsing had never experienced such a power before, even when he had first met him a week ago...

Dracula's eyes were glowing with unnatural blue flame and for some reasons they were not hollow, like before...

Van Helsing finally finished to stare at him. "What do you mean?" he asked him, not understanding his words.

Dracula made a face and smiled. "What? You still don't remember?" Dracula smiled a begun to move toward him. "If is it so, allow me to refresh your memory... completely..." he hissed dangerously.

And with a swift move, Dracula grabbed Gabriel by the throat so, that he even couldn't manage to react. Van Helsing back hit the stone wall and he begun to gasped for air and trying to break Dracula's grip, but it was useless, the grip was unbreakable...

**"I loved her! I loved her with all my life!"** Dracula suddenly screamed, looking right in Gabriel's eyes. **"And I trusted you! And you betrayed me with her!**

Suddenly the horrible pain and the memories begun to play in Van Helsing's mind...

_"Vald! Elizabeth is bleeding in the forest! She is in blood!" Van Helsing stormed in the Dracula's office, screaming terribly. Dracula quickly stood up from the seat, worry and confuse was written on his face. "What? Elizabeth is in the room, I saw her just an hour ago..." Van Helsing quickly grabbed Dracula's hand. "No Vlad! She is in the forest! She is in blood! She went for the hunting maybe an hour ago and now the servant told that she was attacked by the wolves!"_

_Dracula couldn't believe his ears. His Elizabeth was lying in blood?! And maybe dead?!_

_He quickly took his sword and the horse, and rode like a storm to the forest to save his love... he thought so..._

_When they arrived Dracula saw half dead Elizabeth, lying on the ground in blood. He quickly kneeled near her. "Elizabeth! Elizabeth!" Dracula screamed loudly, trying to awake her, but she remained unmoved. The tears begun to fall from Dracula's blue eyes... Suddenly he felt that she is breathing. "Gabriel, help me to take her, she is alive!" Dracula wanted to lift her up into his arms, how suddenly heard the sound of the blade._

_"Live her..." Van Helsing said quietly, unleashing his sword and attacked Dracula, thanks that Dracula managed to unleashed his sword in time._

_"Gabriel what the hell you're doing" Dracula asked, not understanding what was going on._

_"You'll die today, and I will be the best!" Van Helsing screamed, attacking him again._

_But Dracula was always more powerful than Van Helsing in all ways._

_They had been fighting for maybe ten minutes, when finally Van Helsing dropped his sword and fell on the ground. Dracula held the sword his throat, pain in his eyes._

_"Gabriel why? Why?" Dracula wanted to cut his neck when suddenly Elizabeth grabbed his hand._

_"No..." she said firmly. Dracula was consumed completely, Elizabeth was alive? And she hadn't wounds at all. What's the hell?_

_"Elizabeth?" Dracula whispered and forget about Van Helsing. And van Helsing took the chance, took the stake from his leg and pierce Dracula._

_A feeling of unbearable pain went through Dracula like a lightning. He fell on the ground, gasped for air. Elizabeth kissed Gabriel on the lips bravely and they both looked at the dying Dracula. Elizabeth kneeled before him and kissed him on lips. "Sorry love..." she smirked._

_And then she with Gabriel told Dracula all... that it was a plan to kill him, that Gabriel and Elizabeth was always lovers and that she never truly loved him. And for the last dead strike, Elizabeth pierce Dracula's heart with the stake._

Now Van Helsing remembered everything.

"You are both betrayed me, and when I made a pact with the Devil and came for you, but you, I was told, were dead. So first I killed Elizabeth, she was crying for living me, but she deserved to die... but you were not dead, you lust lost your memories for your sins..."

The anger and pain could be heard in Dracula's voice... he even didn't notice that someone was standing in the darkness, looking at all of that.

Ardiana was standing in the dark corner, looking at this scene, no... not at this scene she was looking at Dracula. She could swear that she had seen this eyes, this blue, luring eyes. Ardiana couldn't stop to look at him, he was so handsome. He had a ver sexual aura, she could say. But everything stopped when she realized that Dracula was going to kill him... She had to save Van Helsing, even for his terrible past.

Dracula took a sword and pierce Gabriel's shoulder, to holding in place. Van Helsing cried out of pain. Dracula departed from van Helsing maybe ten meter and take out a stake with dragon symbol from his black cape. The very stake, from which he was killed.

"Good buy, Gabriel" And he threw the stake right at Van Helsing, but Ardiana showed near Van Helsing and caught the stake with her hand and threw it back at Dracula, piercing his chest. This wound could distract him a little to escape.

She quickly removed the sword from van Helsing shoulder and helped to run him. But Gabriel lost much blood so he couldn't run quick.

"Gabriel listen to me!" Ardiana held his face. "Go to the Vatican, immediately! Leave this place!"

Van Helsing couldn't understand why she was saving him. She was a vampire and he was a hunter, so she had to kill him, but she was saving him/

"But why? Why are you doing it?" he asked her, looking right in her eyes, something similar was in them, but what he couldn't understand.

"We have no time! Go through the door, I'll keep busy him! Now go! Go!"

Van Helsing went through the door and vanished from this godforsaken place. But now it was ready to think how to escape from Dracula...

A terrible roar could be heard from the Castle Dracula, and Ardiana knew that she had put herself into the troubles.

She just wanted to turned around when suddenly someone hit her, and she fainted...

* * *

**WOW! I update again! Well I won't be able update for two or maybe three weeks, but I will be trying to update again, cause I am going to the championship and I hope that I will come back alive.**

**Well Ardiana saved this bastard, what's the hell she was thinking?! And finally she will meet Dracula! He is in big troubles I must say... Please say if you like it or not!!!**


	6. not very nice first meeting

** Not very nice first meeting**

Ardiana's eyes slowly opened. She found her self in the dark, big hall, but it wasn't too dark because everywhere were small candles. But she felt that something was holding her hands...

It was two vampires. The vampires were holding her hands and when she realized in what situation she was she begun to struggle violently.

"What's the hell?!" she hissed irritably, struggling for her release until a dark voice interrupted her.

"Well, well. I see we are awake..." it cooed.

From the shadow went a dark figure. Count Vladislaus Dracula. He was tall and strong built. His body seemed young, feet and toned. He had broad, firm chest with broad muscular shoulders. Ardiana noticed that his body was very good proportioned. She could swear that she had never seen such a beautiful figure, even Eldar hadn't had such a beauty. His appearance was enchanting and elegant but dangerous at the same time. He had high cheek bones and a regular nose. His skin was the color of porcelain. His dark raven, silk hair was pulled back into a high ponytail which was clipped with a silver clip. And the rebellious strands of his defiant hair that hang in his face made him more seductive. His ears were adorned with the pair of gold hoops.He was dressed in all black from head to toe, a vaguely military look. But the most beautiful and mysterious thing about him was his eyes. Ardiana could swear that she had seen them before, but she couldn't remember where and how? His eyes were burning with unnatural blue flame. The color of his irises was like a swirl of silver and blue. The intense of his ice blue eyes was contrasting beautifully with his pale complexion and with the darkness of his hair.

Now she could tell for sure that he was a ladies man, Casanova.

_The stories were true_... she thought to herself. He was very beautiful and she couldn't deny it.

But she stopped immediately study him when she remembered in what situation she was. She saved Van Helsing and stabbed Dracula with the stake. She was told about his violent temper, but it didn't bother her, she had one too.

But she didn't see the anger on his face only smirk that for some reason made her skin to crawl.

"I've lost my old friend but found a pretty thing" he said seductively and approached her.

Ardiana didn't want to get angry with him, maybe she would be able to play with him a little.

Ardiana looked at Dracula up and down with the wolfish look on her face, but said nothing.

Dracula didn't know why but he begun to want to touch her and he touched her face gently, looking at her up and down. She was beautiful and her figure was utter perfection. From what he could tell she was a worrier for sure, she had very strong arms and legs. She was very beautiful, her hair was like a lion mane with its light brown color. Dracula sensed that she was a vampire but he couldn't understand why her skin wasn't pale, but slightly tanned. And her green eyes... There were inner fire in them. He had seen them somewhere but where he couldn't remember too.

Her appearance was beautiful but wild and unteam. He could sense wildness in her. But Dracula even didn't know who is she.

"You're a feisty thing..." he whispered into her ear, slightly licking it without worry about audience.

"You even didn't know a half of that" she cooed, rubbing slightly her body against his.

"Maybe I'll find out..." and his hand begun to wander between her breast to her groin, that was the last stage.

"If you only want..." and with that she suddenly kicked him between the legs so hard that Dracula gasped for air and kneeled before her. Nobody had ever kicked him so hard especially between legs, so important place... for him.

Ardiana didn't wait and punched him into face. She wanted to beat him more but the guards held her in place and stabbed her with two silver stakes.

"FUCK! Was that necessary?" she hissed in pain. Stakes, holy water and other such things couldn't kill her only cause pain and weakened her.

Dracula stood gracefully, even laughing a little.

"Ardiana? Am I right?" he said, a smirk on his face. How he wanted to meet this wild beauty, he had heard so many stories about her and now he had her.

"What do you want bastard?" She hissed, trying to calm down the pain.

Dracula stood near her when she wanted to kick him again, but he was ready for it and stepped away.

"You're really wild." He whispered, looking at her up and down and this begun to piss off Ardiana. All men was the same! Dracula grabbed her chin to make her look into his eyes, but she shoved her head away.

"Bastard!" she hissed again, struggling violently to get free. But Dracula only smirked at her attempt.

"You know all Valerious were rude, but you are the most rude of them. Even Anna wasn't like that."

"I am not Valerious anymore..." she said, anger and pain in her voice.

Dracula made a face, but he liked to watch how she was struggling, especially how her body moved.

Ardiana noticed how he was studying her and she hated it. His wolfish look was pissing her off.

"Oh please, stop struggling, it 's useless... for a woman. Not strong enough." He teased her.

"What?!" This words pissed her off completely now. She was weak?! No, this guy played on her nerve.

With a swift move she broke on of the vampires' arm, pulled out two stakes from her body and stabbed them both with them. Of course pulling out the stakes from her body was rather painfully but she didn't care, she hated if someone called her weak.

Dracula was surprised by that. She was really strong, not even every man could kill two vampires so quickly especially in such a situation.

Ardiana turned to face him when heard the clapping of his hands.

"Bravo, bravo my dear. Very good for a little girl." He teased her again purposely, knowing now her pride.

Ardiana went to punch him when he with swift movement grabbed her hand a placed it around her back, so she was back to him.

"You 're strong, but not enough to fight with me." He whispered into her ear, kissing her neck.

"Are you so sure?" she asked bravely and kicked him between legs...again!

Dracula roared, trying to calm down the pain.

"Woman, you're impossible!" he managed.

Ardiana smirked proudly. "As you..." and with that she punched him into face, grabbing the sword from the wall. When she turned around Dracula wasn't there anymore. And she realized now she was in a not very nice situation.

She was walking carefully around the room. There was quite as in a grave.

Suddenly she turned around and pierced his stomach. She sensed him.

"Nice try, darling." He said calmly, slapping her across the face, sending her to the wall.

Ardiana cried out in pain when her back hit a cold wall.

"Fuck!" she hissed in pain.

Dracula took a sword from the wall and approached her. He liked how there first meeting was going.

"You have a filthy mouth, my love."

"Kiss my ass, bastard" she said him, standing up.

"Do you really want me to do this? If yes I will be more than happy to obey. You have very gorgeous ass, I think the most gorgeous that I've ever seen." He smirked seductively, raising his sword for attack.

"only in your dreams, Count." She answered.

Ardiana went for attack but Dracula blocked it with easy. But then their fighting begun very swift and furious. Dracula had never experienced such fighting with the woman. She was very strong at what she do.

Ardiana went for another attack but Dracula was too swift and stepped away, cutting her black blouse at her back. Ardiana became more angry with him, and it was her mistake. When you have a boiling head at fighting you won't be able to control your emotions and it means loss.

When Ardiana went for another attack Dracula managed to cut her blouse so, that all the blouse's front fell down, leaving Ardiana in nothing, but her bra.

Ardiana quickly placed her hands on her breast to hide her front, when realize that Dracula was inch from her face, breathing heavily.

Ardiana didn't know why but her eyes locked on his lips. She was like paralyzed, something was familiar in Dracula, little did she know Dracula felt that way too. But all thoughts melted away when his lips touched hers. Dracula moved slowly, just tasting, but then he kissed her full on mouth and Ardiana responded. His tongue parted her lips and was invited. His cold flesh inside her mouth explore everything. His kiss became more wild and passionate. Strange... they hadn't seen each other before and first minutes of their meeting was far from nice but now they were kissing, and just kissing, this kiss wasn't like they had ever experienced, it was like a real with emotions, like they were lovers. But why the felt in that way? They both didn't know. Dracula wrapped his arms around her waist. His touch was so gentle, that it made her skin to crawl.

Ardiana stopped first and then Dracula. After that they just looked at each other, like trying to find their answer. They seemed lost in each others eyes when Ardiana destroyed this beautiful moment. She pierced him with her sword again.

"It for the removing my close." She said playfully.

Dracula smiled.

"Well maybe for that you can stay here fir the day and then we'll talk?" he asked her hopefully. He didn't know why but he wanted her to stay.

"Maybe."

* * *

**YES! I updated! I have so wonderful mood now! In Belarus is raining, lightning, thunder! I'm so happy! I'm alone, now it is night with rain, lighting and thunder! What can be better?!**

**But I have 5 exams! I'm gonna die. Tomorrow I will have oral English speech, i will have to describe any person and tell about the cinema. I will be very easy! Because i will describe Dracula!!!!**

**But then I have math, economic, belarussian, history. And with training! I won't bear it!**

**But i hope that everything will be alright, well at least I hope so.**

**Please give me review! Do you like it or not? Please tell me.**


End file.
